


Red cheeks and pullovers

by Alistaja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Fever, Kinktober 2020, M/M, POV Third Person, Smut, Sneezing, bottom!levi, ereri, humdrum - Freeform, soft, temperature sex, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistaja/pseuds/Alistaja
Summary: Kinktober 2020Day 11 - Affected by common coldEren and Levi didn't went to the work because Eren got sick and Levi got to take care of his lover.Now they have excessive time to be together... in the bed.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Red cheeks and pullovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-first fic ever D:  
> bear with spelling and just try to understand what I'm writing,, English is not my native language, so sorry if it gets awkward or confusing xD

Friday.

Alarm clock hadn't woke two lovers up. 

Eren was early bird, at least when compered to Levi, who slept as long as possible, even when it meant that he didn't have time for eating at mornings. That's why Eren sometimes packed food for Levi to eat when he arrived to work. Today he didn't have to do that.

Levi was curled into a small ball, under many layers of sheets. Eren held him - as usually - from behind. Keeping the smaller male warm, loving him, caressing Levi's pale sides or holding his hands. Levi's skin were softest, Eren loved to feel that against him, sleeping naked was what Eren loved. Today coldness of the air pressured both of them to wear at least T-shirt. Covering small raven haired's legs with his own, pressing forehead against other's hair - god Eren loved Levi's hair, silky and delicate, just like Levi.

Light had turned the room bright, so bright that it took Eren out of the fuzzy embrace of sleep. Eren had got high fever from wet socks he wore yesterday, it was worth to be sick, because Eren wanted to go pick up blueberries from the forest, suddenly downpour spoiled Eren's plan. He went straight home feeling feverish. Levi didn't want to leave Eren alone, so he was pretending to be sick - just to have more time with his Eren. And Levi promised to make blueberry pie later.

Waking up welt stiff: throat had gone dry from high body temperature. Forehead was on fire; muscles sore; head spinning and cheeks red. Eren stayed unmoving, trying to ignore awful feeling, until Levi turned around to face Eren. Eyes closed beneath thin brows, hint of dark on eyebags. Levi had had some sort of insomnia quite long. He had been scared to go to sleep, fear of seeing nightmares had taken over sleep pattern.

Luckily Eren were protecting Levi from bad thoughs and helping him back to sleep after a nightmare. Eren was his solder.

"Hn," the smaller male mumbled against Eren's chest, burying his slender arms under Eren's shirt, almost smiling from peaceful and quiet feeling that was around them.

Fever always made Eren's heart beat faster; just like his body was on overdrive. Levi noticed that, opened his sleepy eyes. "You awake?" Raven haired asked so quietly, it was really much a whisper. Eren nodded for an answer. Levi's worry made himself move pale palm on taller male's forehead, testing the temperature. "You do have a rush," saying in worrying tone. Levi caressed Eren's cheeks while asking: "do you want me to make a tea for you? It could help a little..." Eren kissed Levi's fingers and nodded, Levi might look a judging and cold, but when two of us were alone, he turned to be such a caring boyfriend.

Other male rose from the bed, made his way to the kitchen. 

Eren continued sleeping, his mind wandered along the sleep, thinking Levi's could body, how Eren's warmth would proceed to Levi. How Levi could message his sore neck, lovingly caress his back and kiss him back to sleep.

It wasn't long since thoughts had erect a tent in brunet's pants, Eren dodn't mind, turning to the other side to keep sight away from raven, who would come any time soon.

Levi was back in few minutes, holding cup in hand, sitting on the bed and handing it to his boyfriend. 

"Thanks," he said, changed his position to sitting and taking the cup from his lover's hands. Trying to keep the covers over his rising erection. 

Soon Levi leaned against Eren, almost sitting on his lap. "Do you wanna go back to sleep? I could do some cleaning whil-" Levi looked down, fuck, it wasn't even a long time since they had had sex, but Eren's small organ was always ready to take Levi, anywhere, anytime.

Levi smirked, Eren's already blushed cheeks turned darked, "It's okay, we don't have to do anything; it will come down... I know if you don't want to do it when I'm -" azhooo "- yeah, just don't worry."

"Hm? You see that as a problem? Well, you decide, a little sickness wouldn't be a big deal for me..." Levi was citing these times, when Eren was taking care of Levi when raven had gone sick, these times were softer, Levi didn't manage to do anything arduous or tiring - even when he always was bottom, otherwise they were doing it passionately and hard.

Eren kissed Levi, mouth was hotter because of the tea he drank and it didn't hamper Levi at all. Tonagues sliding against each other, both of them were growing harder by the minute, and Levi had to rest his arms on Eren's shoulders.

The kiss was patient and wet, kissing voices were a huge turn on for raven. Eren slided Levi's shirt off, Levi did the same for Eren. Moaning in the kiss, Levi was wearing only boxers, so did Eren. Moving downwards, Levi kissed sensitive neck of his lover's, making a mark, maybe two. Eren enjoyed wet feeling of Levi's mouth, their crotchs brushing slowly together, Levi pushed brunet against the bed, now laying on his back.

Hot mouth wandered against Erens collarbones. Biting gently against the skin. Eren's hands were strocking small of Levi's back, moving smoothly on Levi's cheeks. A squeeze made tiny male's erection rise.

Pale hands handed Eren, downwards, Levi gave a last kiss for Eren's tummy, pulled Eren's boxers off.

First kissing the tip of Eren's member, then kissing harder, harder, until the kiss turned into a suck, Eren layen there, eyes closed, feeling lips around him. He knew Levi was slowly preparing himself, maybe with two fingers, maybe three, he knew it because the sounds he heard. Fingered Levi was not quiet, Eren had heard it so many times, allways mumbling or whining. Now, even when a big cock was on his mouth - so big that Levi couldn't deepthroat it whole (witch was the most adoreable thing Eren knew), raven was making the voices "Mhngyg," it only made Eren harder, soon his fingertips were on Levi's hair, slowly caressing the head, strockng black hair away from his mouth, not pressuring - he knew Levi was okay with Eren petting him during cockeating.

Levi used only one hand with stroking Eren, while another was making Levi's hole ready for Eren, fucking himself with thee long fingers, teasing the prostate. Levi was a diligent person, there was no deviant on fingering.

"Erenn," said raven, when he rose his head and give one lick for the slightly curved dick he loved.

Eren helped Levi to sitting position. Levi sweeped lube from his hands and pulled a blanket over them, then he placed both palms against Eren's chest. 

Eren spread Levi's soft cheeks, rubbing them a little, making the way wide enough to slowly let Levi slide down. Levi felt the pressure of tip against his entrance, it wasn't in yet, but Levi couldn't help but moan, "Hhh- ye, nmhn..!" lowering his hips a little, feeling Eren's warm body under him. Even his cock was warmer than usual - and that was the thing that made Levi moan louder.

It was fully in now, waiting fot adjusting. Levi bent down to give Eren a soft kiss, "warm.." he mumbled. Breathing slowy. Levi took a grip of Eren's hands and bring them on smaller male's hips. Eren held him tightly, the grip on turning harder when Levi slowly started moving. Up, down, up, a little more up, down, all the way down, up up up, down down down. 

Sometimes Levi just kept Eren balls deep inside him, and started moving forward, not up-down, just like dancing or drawing small circles on Eren. Eren loved when Levi did that, he didn't know when Levi decided to bounce up or start riding him fast - giving all the control for raven. It made brunette unmoving, too good for moving, paralyzed from pleasure.

Levi looked Eren into the eyes, mouth open, eyes blurry, climax building inside.

Eren's voice was low, hoarse even. All the same Levi's voice was filling the room. 

Eren couldn't feel more pleased, seeing his lover doing all the work, full of pleasure.

"Levi, I'm close," Eren moaned, eyes closing, Hair so fuzzy.

"Cum then." Levi said and started to pump himself without stopping movements.

About the same time, Levi's insides tightened, breathless sounds and stuffed body, slumping down next to Eren. Without pulling out, he knew Eren had also come. 

Holding their arms around each other, whispering sweet nothings and pressing their foreheads together, both of them lulled in heavy sleep.


End file.
